MARICHAT
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Mayo, el mes Marichat.
1. chapter 1

Si había algo que Adrien adoraba era pasear por París, sentir el aire frío sobre su rostro, ver a las parejas caminar sin rumbo y saltar pensando que, algún día, daría un salto tan alto que lograría tocar la luna.

Idea que no parecía tan descabellada cuando usaba su traje de Chat Noir, donde sus habilidades se incrementaban.

Pero esa no era una noche para saltar por los techos parisinos, o al menos dejo de serlo cuando la vio, parada en el puente de las artes que había perdido su magia dada la ausencia de los candados que simbolizaban miles de almas unidas a través de los años.

Caminó hasta ella, posó su mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola.

-Tranquila -Le pidió -Solo soy yo.

Cuando Marinette se giró a verlo sintió una punzada en el corazón al encontrar sus ojos azules completamente cristalinos por las lágrimas.

El entendimiento huyó de su cerebro, impidiendole decir cualquier cosa mientras que la azabache regresaba su mirada al río, antes de restregar sus manos contra su rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas, Chat Noir?

El rubio tragó pesadamente, antes de posar sus brazos sobre el barandal del puente, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Daba una vuelta, te vi y no pude evitar venir a hablarte. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? -Marinette sonrió de lado.

Divertida por alguna razón.

-No pasa nada, sólo necesitaba salir de casa un rato.

-Eso -Atinó a decir el enmascarado señalando el rostro femenino -No parece ser nada -Se tomó un momento, antes de preguntar -¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

Marinette empezó a reír.

-Mi casa es perfecta Chat Noir, mis padres son perfetos. Yo soy el problema.

-¿Cómo podrías ser tu el problema?

-Estoy confundida -Declaro, sin deseos de decir nada más.

Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él la dejaría sola sin más.

No a ella, que era una gran amiga. Y entonces lo recordó.

-Esto... ¿Esto tiene que ver con el chico de la otra vez?

-Con él, sí. Y otro chico -Marinette bajo el tono de su voz, con vergüenza.

-¿Quieres contarme? Quizás te haga sentir mejor hablarlo.

-Creo que debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar mis problemas, Chat.

-El otro día me escuchaste aunque no tenías necesidad de hacerlo. Déjame devolverte el favor.

Lo pensó unos segundos, antes de aceptar.

-Hay un chico que me gusta, él no lo sabe. Somos amigos -Marinette empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa -Pero hace poco tiempo conocí a otro chico que, parece estar interesado en mi y él también me gusta. Me... Me siento mal de sentirme así, ¿sabes? Es como si estuviera defraudado mis sentimientos por el primer chico, como si mis sentimientos por él no fueran sinceros. Como si todo fuese una mentira.

-Y-yo...

-No digas nada -Pidió la azabache -Será como tu me dijiste, cualquier cosa que digas lo harás para hacerme sentir mejor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos breves segundos antes de que Marinette suspirara y separaba su cuerpo del barandal del puente.

-Nos vemos Chat, debo regresar a casa.

Marinette le dio la espalda, provocando que el cuerpo del superhéroe se tensara antes de atrapar la muñeca de la chica.

-¡No! -La chica se giró, sorprendida -Sé que estas herida Marinette, quédate está noche conmigo, por favor.

-Chat Noir, yo...

-Yo... Sólo quiero que estés bien -Marinette se acercó al héroe, abrazándose a él quien dudo unos segundos antes de corresponder el gesto.

-Gracias, Chat.

Marinette recargó su rostro en el pecho del héroe que atinó a acomodar su cabeza sobre ella, ambos observando el río Sena fluir, provocando un poco de consuelo en el corazón de la fémina.

-No debes sentirte mal por los sentimientos de tu corazón -Le aseguró -Si los quieres es porque te han demostrado que lo valen, ¿No?

-Sí, lo valen. Cada uno a su manera.

 _Día uno: estás herido, por favor quedate esta noche conmigo, por favor._

 **No pensé en hacer esto. Si bien me hacía alusión caí rápidamente en cuenta que los primos eran demasiado específicos y que así terninariamos con historias bastante similares todos aquellos que realizaramos el reto.**

 **Pero ArkeielRake y JuuMLB me lavaron el cerebro. (?)**

 **Así que aquí estamos. XD**

 **Este compendio de drabbles van dedicados a JuuMLB**.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Se sentía mal por pensarlo? En lo más mínimo.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Cuando estuvo entre sus brazos pudo sentirlo, preguntándose en ese momento cómo es que no se había percatado antes de eso.

Chat Noir olía a colonia, de esas que recuerdan el olor de la madera. Seguramente era cara, lo imaginaba porque no sentía el olor a alcohol. Sólo las notas de perfume que se le hacían difíciles de descifrar más allá de la madera.

Tampoco le paso desapercibido que tenía el cabello suave, como si acostumbrara a ponerse productos para el cabello. Productos que eran sólo suyos, ya que su cabello también tenía un ligero olor varonil, no como el cabello de su padre que olía a lavanda. Como el de ella.

Y la piel de su rostro era suave. Provocando que se preguntara si alguna vez había tenido acné.

Le divertía pensar que debajo de la máscara tenía algunas marcas en la piel al tratar de eliminar de la faz de su rostro alguna espinilla. Aunque podía jurar que eso nunca había pasado.

Chat Noir era un chico con tal cuidado en su aspecto, que ahora no podía evitar pensar que seguramente tenía más cuidado que ella, que no esperaba a que su cabello se secara para cepillarlo y que olvidaba ponerse crema.

Lo peor era la imagen que aparecía en su cabeza. Bueno, más bien, era divertida.

Ahora no podía evitar imaginarlo sentado en la silla frente a la computadora, con alguna mascarilla en el rostro, el cabello atrapado en una toalla con algún producto para su cuidado y sobrecitos de té sobre los ojos para eliminar la hinchazón en ellos.

Seguramente tenía las uñas perfectamente cortadas y ni un solo punto negro.

¿Y quién sabe? Quizás un poco de bálsamo labial sin color para evitar que se pusieran agrietados.

El chico bajo la máscara, sin duda, era toda una princesa.

Viviendo en su propia torre mientras cantaba canciones de Disney (atrayendo de paso a los pajarillos de los alrededores), hasta que era hora de salvar París, con temor de romperse una uña o estropearse el cabello.

Claro que, nunca se le ocurriría llamarlo princesa estando cara a cara. Después de todo él creía que ella era su fan.

Una fan no le dice ese tipo de cosas a la persona que admira.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír. Ya que el chico rubio la había buscado cuando estuvo triste y la apoyó cuando la encontró en el puente de las artes.

Y así las cosas daban un giro de 180.

Porque si confiaban en el otro como para contarse sus penas podían considerarse amigos. ¿No?

Y siendo el caso, no estaba mal un mote cariñoso.

 _Día dos: ¿Puedo llamarte princesa?_

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Imagino que esto será más gracioso para cierto grupo de personas. X'D**


	3. chapter 3

Marinette dio un nuevo giro sobre su cama antes de tomar la almohada y tapar con ella su cabeza.

Estaba harta.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no conseguía dormir a pesar de haberse acostado cuando el reloj marcó la una de la mañana.

Todo un récord si tomamos en cuenta que Marinette era una persona nocturna.

Pero ahora sentía que su esfuerzo por dormir temprano no valía la pena, después de todo un gato estaba mauyando desde su azotea.

Resignada y sobretodo molesta dio una patada a las frazadas para salir por la trampilla, dispuesta a espantar a ese tonto gato.

Pero cuando salió no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante lo que vio. Un gato negro la observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes antes de volver a mauyar.

¿Quién podía enojarse con un ser tan pequeño y lindo?

-Hola amiguito -Saludó antes de acercarse a él para acariciarlo detrás de una de sus orejas.

Aquello le extraño, los gatos no solían dejarse tocar por desconocidos o al menos, no por ella.

El gato volvió a mauyar antes de empezar a restregarse contra su brazo.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Sin detenerse a pensarlo bajó hasta la cocina, abriendo una lata de atún que dispuso en un tazón hondo que esperaba que su madre no extrara demasiado. Al igual que otro tazón donde la chica planeaba servir un poco de agua.

El gato negro se abalanzó contra el tazón con comida, provocando una sonrisa en Marinette que lo observaba.

-¿Marinette?

-Hola Tikki. Perdón, ¿Te desperté? -La kwami flotó desde la trampilla hasta la rodilla de su portadora.

-Sentí frío y me llevante a cerrar la trampilla. ¿Qué haces?

-Alimento a mi pequeño amigo.

El gato observó al ser rojizo por unos segundos antes de ignorarla a favor de seguir comiendo.

-Un gato negro.

\- Con ojos verdes.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-Claro, ¿crees que Chat Noir se moleste si adoptamos a este amigo? -La kwami metió unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Depende. Si se lo dices como Marinette puede que le parezca lindo que cuides a "uno de los suyos". Pero si se lo dices como Ladybug quizás te diga que mejor lo adoptes a él.

-Creo que estás en un error.

-Tienes razón, primero te dirá que lo adoptes a él y después te dirá que es lindo que cuides a otro gato.

Las féminas empezaron a reír, antes de regresar a la habitación cuando el gato se fue con el estómago lleno.

Día tres: adoptando al gato.

\--

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	4. chapter 4

¿Algo peor que te den las tres de la mañana sin poder dormir por culpa de un gato?

Llegar al Colegio (a tiempo para variar) y que el Director te mande de un lado para otro haciendo recados en el recinto de estudios durante todo el receso por ser la presidenta de clases de tu grupo.

Ni hablar de la salida de clases, donde tuvo que interactuar con compañeros de otros grupos para organizar mejor la feria que se avecinaba.

En momentos así se sentía en un anime escolar, sólo le hacía falta el uniforme y una canción pegajosa como opening y otra melancólica como ending.

Caminó con desgano hasta el salón de laboratorio donde había tenido su última clase, dispuesta a tomar su mochila e ir a casa. Sin saber que cierto rubio la había visto caminar por el pasillo y decidió pasar a saludarla... con algo de ayuda de su pequeño amigo.

-¿Marinette? -El héroe saludó desde la puerta del salón, observando a la chica que recargada sus manos sobre la mesa, intentando recobrar fuerzas.

-Chat Noir... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... -El chico dudo por unos segundos, ya que no había pensado alguna excusa -Pasaba cerca del Colegio y te vi por el pasillo -Declaró tímidamente.

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, ¿verdad? Llamas mucho la atención en ese traje -El rubio sonrió de lado, acercándose a la fémina.

-Sería mejor que me quitará el traje entonces, ¿no crees? Así no llamaría la atención.

-Muy gracioso, Chat -Marinette jaló un banco para sentarse sobre el -¿Ya almorzaste?

El enmascarado se sentó frente a la chica, curioso al notar que removía las cosas de su mochila.

-Aún no.

-Y... ¿Tienes prisa por irte?

Su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro al tiempo que calculaba el tiempo que faltaba para que Gorila llegará por él. La clase de baloncesto había terminado antes y eso resultaba conveniente.

Muy conveniente.

-En realidad, no. No tengo prisa -La azabache sonrió de lado.

-Mi padre me dio muchos croissants para compartir con mis amigos en el receso, Pero estuve haciendo mandados y no tuve tiempo de almorzar. Come conmigo.

La bolsa de papel se abrió y el olor característico del pan llegó a las fosas nasales del chico de negro, que casi podía matar por su suerte.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Tengo hambre pero no puedo comermelos todos. Además, puedes considerarlo como un agradecimiento -Los ojos verdes se posaron en la chica, confundidos -Por acompañarme el otro día.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Marinette. Además, ¿dónde quedó eso de que "llamo demasiado la atención"?

-Quedan pocos alumnos en la escuela y están en sus clases extras; no tendrían que pasar por aquí. Pero si prefieres irte lo entiendo, no sé tu, pero yo muero de hambre.

-Entonces no hablemos más y dejemos que mueran los croissants. Está será una masacre.

 _Día cuatro: Muerte a los croissant._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Por cierto. ¿Estás haciendo el reto? ¿O conoces a alguien que lo este haciendo en wattpad? Déjenme un comentario aquí para poder ir a leerlos y hacer una lista de lectura como se hizo con el mes Adrinette.**


	5. chapter 5

Tener a Marinette entre sus brazos le recordó aquella tarde en la que se la pasaron bailando. Abrazados al tiempo que se movían al ritmo de la música.

Pero ese no era un momento feliz. La chica estaba triste y él no podía hacer nada aunque así lo quisiera.

-¿No crees que será sospechoso que Adrien hable con ella sobre eso cuando es posible que solo lo sepa Chat Noir? -Le había recriminado Plagg cuando estuvo caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando lo que podría hacer por ella.

Después la vio caminar al laboratorio cuando ya no tendría que estar en el Colegio y no pudo evitar ir a buscarla, aún cuando no tenía necesidad de esperar para regresar a casa.

Y mientras comían se permitió observarla con detenimiento. Notándola un poco cansada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo en los ojos que no había notado antes.

Era difícil pensar que Marinette había estado llorando unas noches atrás frente al Sena, todo a causa de un corazón dividido.

¿Qué más escondía Marinette?

¿Por qué le causaba tanta curiosidad?

Ella era su amiga y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de lo poco que la conocía.

Sabía que le gustaba diseñar, la música rock, que no le gustaban las películas de terror y que era una gran jugadora.

Pero, ¿qué más?

No sabía quienes eran los chicos que la confundían, o si era una práctica común detenerse a ver el Sena cuando estaba triste.

No sabía que acostumbraba hacer los fines de semana, sí le gustaba correr o cómo había aprendido a coser.

Que la chica de coletas invadiera tanto sus pensamientos era extraño. Provocando en él un solo deseo: el de conocerla más.

¿Cómo conoció a los chicos que le gustaban?

¿Por qué le gustaba diseñar?

¿Cómo era Marinette antes?

¿Cómo quería ser después?

¿Estaba mal tener tanta curiosidad?

¿Estaba mal preguntarse qué podía hacer para hacerla feliz?

No lo sabía.

No lo entendía.

Pero, ahí estaba y no tenía modo de evitarlo.

Día cinco: Deseandote.

\--

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	6. chapter 6

Ladybug daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la torre Eiffel, hablando en voz alta aún cuando nadie se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿A quién se le ocurrió tal cosa? ¿Ahora qué sesupone que voy a hacer? -La idea era simplemente inaudita y en definitiva no le ayudaba.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si su identidad civil se había visto presa de Internet de nueva cuenta, sólo que con otro chico de cabellera rubia... o eso es lo que todos creían.

Porque no había pasado ni un mes desde que la chica había sido proclamada como "la novia de Adrien Agreste" y ahora, tras un ataque akuma le habían inventado un "nombre de pareja" junto a Chat Noir.

Todo porque Marinette le dio prioridad a la seguridad de alguien más antes que ir a transformarse, poniéndose en una situación riesgosa donde el héroe de negro tuvo que salvarla.

Confundiéndola en el proceso. Ya que Chat Noir no se lo pensó antes de presentarse como escudo humano ante ella, recibiendo un duro golpe que no pensó en bloquear con su bastón. Pensando sólo en ella y su seguridad.

Quejándose levemente por la falta de aire que le había provocado el golpe antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y saltar para alejarla lo más que pudo del peligro.

Todo grabado por Alya que no dudo en subir la hazaña al Ladyblog; aplaudiendo la entrega del héroe mientras que todos los demás veían material de romance.

Tampoco es que los parisinos estuvieran muy lejos de la realidad. ¡Pero eso no debía importarle a ellos!

Y Ladybug no podía evitar recordar las palabras del rubio.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó cuando ya no estaban cerca del akuma.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Tu estás bien?

-Sí -Dijo restándole importancia -Mantente aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Debo distraer al akuma en lo que Ladybug puede llegar.

Dejándola ligeramente abrumada antes de poder transformarse.

Incapaz de preguntarle si de verdad estaba bien, ya que "Ladybug" no había presenciado el golpe y Marinette no volvió a verlo esa tarde.

Por eso, cuando lo vio merodeando por los techos de una calle cercana no dudo en encararlo.

-Chat Noir -Llamó su atención después de acercarse lo suficiente al rubio para que la notara.

-Mi Lady. Que agradable verla fuera del trabajo.

-De hecho te estaba buscando.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -La de traje rojo abrió su arma, para segundos después mostrar en la pantalla del yo-yo la escena que tanto la había abrumado durante la tarde.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto? -El chico se sonrojó al ver aquella escena.

-No pude evitarlo, Ladybug. Ella... ella es importante para mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde... desde...

-Plagg, ¿qué estas haciendo? -Preguntó Adrien que iba saliendo de la ducha, alcanzando a oir a su amigo hablando solo.

-Juego -Se limitó a contestar, con los muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir entre sus manos.

-¿Con... nosotros?

-Me los prestas, ¿verdad? ¡Hasta me lavé las manos para no llenarlos de olor a queso! -Adrien no pudo evitar reír.

-Claro, continúa.

Plagg movió ligeramente a los muñecos, justo como había visto a su portador hacer esporadicamente. Intentando entender las acciones del adolescente cuando había aparecido el akuma de la tarde.

Preguntándose si se encontraría confundido y odiando el hecho de que no podía decir nada.

-Oye Adrien.

-¿Mmm?

-¿No te molestan todos esos mensajes sobre Marinette y tu? -Preguntó, recordando el vídeo reproducirse en televisión justo cuando prendieron la televisión.

-No realmente.

-¿Ni lo que pueda pensar Ladybug al respecto?

Plagg esperó unos segundos, pero Adrien no contestó.

 _Día seis: En el ataque akuma me llevó al "estilo nupcial" y ahora París nos shippea._

 **Imaginar a Plagg jugando con los muñecos de Adrien me parece la cosa mas bonita del mundo. X'D**

G **racias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	7. chapter 7

¿Han visto a los niños intentando atrapar gatos para jalarles la cola, poner "zapatos" en sus patas o acariciarlos aunque ellos no quieran?

Pues así se sentía Chat Noir en esos momentos.

Escuchó a una chica pedir ayuda en un callejón, ingresando a el esperando ayudar y siendo así, víctima de un par de redes que lo dejaron sin escapatoria.

¿De dónde habían sacado las redes? No lo sabía, pero poco podía importar en ese momento.

-¡Lo tenemos! -Dijo una de las chicas que se había acercado.

-Ahora el gatito es nuestro -Aseguró otra.

-Y no lo vamos a dejar ir.

No quiso escuchar nada más, apurándose a invocar su cataclismo para desprenderse de las redes y usar su bastón para regresar a los techos donde ellas no podrían llegar.

Pero en el momento que se levantó una de las chicas se abalanzó contra él mientras que otra se aseguraba de quitarle su bastón sin que él lo notara.

-Lo siento señoritas, este gato ya tiene dueña -Les hizo saber al tiempo que desprendía los brazos de la chica de su cuello.

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas pasar un rato con nosotras -Comentó otra chica que se interponía entre él y la salida del callejón.

Chat Noir llevó instintivamente su mano a su espalda, buscando el bastón para tomar impulso.

-¿Buscabas esto? -Comentó la chica que había gritado para llevarlo a la trampa, recargada en el fondo del callejón con su bastón entre las manos.

Fue entonces que Chat Noir decidió saltar, plenamente incómodo por las palabras de las chicas a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, pero como dije, ya tengo dueña.

Dio un par de zancadas dispuesto a saltar sobre las chicas que tapaban la entrada del callejón, sin imaginar que su cola sería alcanzada por una de ellas, haciéndolo caer.

-No te libraras de nosotras tan fácilmente.

El rubio empezó a correr. Siendo seguido de cerca por el tumulto de chicas que se negaban a soltar su cola.

Librarse de ellas sería muy fácil, lo sabía. Pero no podía ser agresivo con los civiles y mientras más corría más estrés sentía, ya que por alguna razón parecía que el número de personas que lo seguían aumentaban aún cuando era sólo su imaginación.

¿No debería estar acostumbrado a ser seguido sin descanso? En teoría, sí. Pero aquellas veces había logrado salir limpiamente y hasta ahora sus intentos de escapar no habían servido de mucho.

Además estaba el hecho de que corría contrarreloj, ya que había usado su cataclismo al sentirse incapaz de salir de las redes que lo habían atrapado en un inicio.

En definitiva no estaba dispuesto a que en media carrera su transformación acabara y las chicas terminaran acosando a Adrien Agreste.

Esa era sin duda una noticia de primer página.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Colegio, donde atinó a meterse a un closet de servicio que siempre estaba abierto, cerrando la puerta en las narices de un par de chicas que eran quienes lo seguían con mayor ahínco.

Observó su cola atrapada en el lateral de la puerta, manteniendo las manos sobre la puerta ya que las chicas estaban intentando abrirla.

-Vamos gatito, sólo queremos jugar un poco contigo.

-No es justo que Ladybug sea la única que pueda verte de cerca.

-¡Ya quiero acariciar esas lindas orejas tuyas!

Entonces escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -Habló en alto Alya, para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Chat Noir está atrapado aquí.

-¿Nos ayudan a sacarlo?

-Podemos compartirlo con ustedes.

Un brillo verde rodeó el cuerpo del rubio, el cual fue notado por las chicas afuera del closet por el perfil de la puerta.

Adrien se preparó para intentar resistir el peso que se incrementaría contra la puerta. Pero no fue necesario.

-¡Mi cabello!

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¡Me lástimas!

-¡No las voy a dejar pasar! -Gritó Marinette, justo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Come tu queso, rápido - Le susurró a Plagg a sabiendas de que Marinette le acababa de comprar algo de tiempo.

-¡Pero ya no hay!

-¿Qué?

-Es que se acabaron las reservas de la habitación y aún tenía hambre -Se arrepintió Plagg.

Adrien tragó duro, escuchando la conversación que continuaba afuera de su escondite.

\--¿Pero qué te pasa? Nosotras queremos estar con Chat Noir.

-Sí, sólo queremos saber quién es nuestro gatito.

-Tenemos derecho a saber.

Y ese comentario puso furiosa a Marinete.

-¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a nada!

-¿Acaso tu no eres..?

-¡Es verdad! Es la chica con la que sale en la fotos.

-¡Es la dueña!

-Sí, lo soy -Aceptó Marinette que no había entendido el último comentario.

-De seguro es su novia y por eso intenta protegerlo.

-Sólo lo quiere para ella.

-Yo sólo le devuelvo el favor salvándolo de ustedes. ¿Saben lo peligroso que sería que lo vieran sin el traje? ¿Para él? ¿Para su familia? Sí él y Ladybug hacen todo lo que pueden para mantenernos a salvo, entonces ¿por qué no respetan sus decisiones?

Un breve silencio se hizo, antes de que las chicas volvieran a quejarse.

-Ya vámonos, esto no es divertido.

-Sí, ya lo intentaremos después.

-No puedo creer que Chat Noir de fijara en una chica tan molesta.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Alya se acercó a la puerta que seguía defendida por Marinette.

-Chat, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, yo... Sólo no estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, necesito algo de queso.

-¿Queso? -Repitió Marinette.

-Voy por el -Alya se fue, dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Me atraparon con redes y no podía salir -Se quejó infantilmente Adrien, que ya no recargada el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-Pero ya todo está bien, Chat.

-Gracias a ti.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Lo somos -Contestó Adrien, sonriendo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Alya regresó con el tan necesario pedido.

-Ten -Le dijo a Marinette -Los dejo para que él pueda transformarse.

-Alya. Yo tampoco se...

-Yo no dije que la supieras, pero si creo que él se sentirá más cómodo si sólo tú estás aquí.

La azabache observó el paquete que descansaba entre sus manos, girándose para quedar frente a frente con la puerta.

Dio un paso para abrirla ligeramente y ceder el paquete de comida, pero algo salió mal.

Ya que la torpeza natural de la chica se hizo presente, provocando que tropezara y callera al interior del closet.

 _Día siete: Marinette protegiendo a Chat Noir._

\--

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette tropezó de la nada, empujando sin querer la puerta del closet de servicio. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a llevarse un mal golpe a favor de mantener el secreto de su compañero.

Pero las cosas difícilmente salen como uno las espera.

Por lo cual la sorpresa no se hizo esperar al sentir el cuerpo del contrario debajo de ella.

Sin imaginarse que quien estaba más sorprendido era Adrien, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos tras sentir los labios femeninos contra los suyos.

Un ligero rose al que no se le podía llamar beso, pero que en la cabeza del varón ese era el único título existente para ese gesto.

Sintió el cuerpo de Marinette tensarse sobre el suyo, al tiempo que se separaba y se sonrojaba abruptamente, como si apenas hubiese percibido que sus suaves labios se presionaban contra los suyos.

Adrien podía sentir su rostro calentarse mientras intentaba patear la puerta para cerrarla y que nadie los viera en semejante situación.

Ningún secreto tendría que guardar ya si alguien aparecía en ese momento y ella se veía obligada a abrir los ojos.

En la plena oscuridad Adrien permitió que su cabeza se recargara en el piso. Intentando calmar su corazón ante el pequeño contacto que había compartido con Marinette.

Un contacto que ella no sabía que había compartido con él.

-Yo, yo -Empezó a hablar Marinette después de un rato, jugueteando con la camisa negra del chico dados sus nervios -Lo siento, yo...

-E-esta bien, tranquila.

Intentó restarle importancia, pero no había modo. O al menos no lo había en su cabeza.

La razón le decía que no era para tanto, simplemente un descuido que no se volvería a repetir.

Y al otro lado de la balanza estaba la emoción mal contenida, que formaba en su rostro una sonrisa boba. Junto con la punzada de dolor que le recordaba que ella estaba dividida entre dos amores.

Y ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que se encontraba en una situación parecida.

-La puerta está cerrada, no hay luz. Puedes abrir los ojos.

La azabache siguió las indicaciones, intentando pensar que debía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Te hice daño?

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-El queso...

-Ustedes continúen, no se preocupen por mí -Afirmó Plagg que estaba sentado a un lado de los chicos, comiendo.

Divirtiéndose al notar el "pequeño lío" en el que los había metido al hablar.

-¿Eso fue..? -Preguntó Marinette, intentando no ponerse al descubierto.

-Él es un amigo. Para él es el queso -Contestó Adrien tan vagamente como le fue posible.

Sin duda Marinette ya sabía demasiado, pero ese no era el punto que le importaba al varón en esos momentos.

-Yo, bueno. Tu y yo...

-¿Si?

-¿E-eso cuenta como un beso?

La pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a Marinette, que escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico antes de contestar.

-Creo que es más un accidente que un beso -Se obliga a decir.

Más confundida de lo que lo había estado días atrás.

-Entiendo.

Cuando por fin pudo transformarse ayudó a Marinette a levantarse. Observándose durante unos segundos cuando se encontraron afuera de su escondite, impacientes por irse.

-Bueno, yo...

-Y-yo debo ir a la panadería y...

-¡Claro! Yo debo ir... a otro lugar.

-Nos vemos después.

-Sí, claro y gracias por... eso.

Cada quien tomó su rumbo, llenos de dudas y sentimientos extraños.

 _Día ocho: besos de gato._

 **Como cuando el asunto es marichat, pero yo hago que el beso sea adrinette. Jajaja x'D**

 **Me ayudan? Estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto pero para eso necesito saber: ¿cuál es la historia que más les ha gustado de mi pequeño repertorio?**

 **Necesito que sea un oneshot, ya que estoy tanteando terreno sobre el proyecto en cuestión.**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Marinette? -Llamó Tikki a su portadora cuando estuvieron por fin en casa.

Pero tal parecía que la azabache no la escuchó. La vio tomar sus auriculares, tumbarse en la cama y cubrirse el rostro con una almohada para opacar su grito, al tiempo que movía las piernas de un lado a otro, haciendo una rabieta.

Su corazón latía de manera estrepitosa por el breve momento que había compartido con Chat Noir en el closet de mantenimiento.

Con el chico rubio, a quien le había dado su primer beso por culpa de Cupido Negro.

A quien le había contado sus pesares amorosos, en lo tortuoso que era para ella gustar de Adrien y Luka al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora venía él, como todo un descarado, a inmiscuirse en sus sentimientos para confundirla más. ¡Era un sinvergüenza!

Ya no eran sólo los coqueteos, la cercanía en momentos pocos ortodoxos o la mamera que tenía de meterse en sus pensamientos.

Él estaba jugando con su raciocinio ¡y se hacía el desentendido!

Como si su corazón no se hubiese alterado con todos los comentarios en redes sociales, esos que hablaban de lo bien que se veía a lado del héroe de negro.

Provocando que recordara la cita que había preparado para ella, con las velas, las flores y la hermosa vista.

A sabiendas de que Chat era todo un romántico. Y ahora ella no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería una relación con él.

No con Adrien.

No con Luka.

Con él.

Y todavía se había atrevido a preguntarle si aquello contaba como un beso.

Un beso que ahora no la dejaría dormir tranquila, porque a pesar de ser un gesto efímero lo había disfrutado.

Todo por ese gato tonto que nisiquiera hania tenido cuidado al momento de destranformarse, dejando que la puerta se abriera de par en par aún cuando debía guardar su secreto.

¡Y su kwami! Hablándole tan abiertamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tonto, tonto, tonto.

¿Quién le había permitido poner su mundo de cabeza?

Sus emociones eran un ir y venir, justo como la cola de Chat Noir cuando estaba muy concentrado en algo y está se movía por sí sola.

Aunque no tuviera sentido ya que su cola era solo un cinturón.

Un cinturón que ahora llenaba sus pensamientos porque era suyo y de nadie más.

Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

 _Día nueve: cola de cinturón._


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette enrojeció cuando encontró a Chat Noir en cuclillas frente a la trampilla de su habitación, buscándola un fin de semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Se obligó a preguntar, aferrándose al perfil metálico de la trampilla que le llegaba a la cintura.

No estaba segura de querer verlo. No tan pronto.

-Hola, Marinette. Yo... necesito un favor.

-¿Un favor? -El chico se rascó la nuca, sonriendo de lado. Acción que derribó las pocas defensas que Marinette tenía -Pasa.

La azabache se sentó al filo de su cama, acción que el héroe imitó, tomando un paquete que tenía afianzado al filo de su cinturón.

-¿Recuerdas a mi pequeño amigo? -Preguntó, jugando con la bolsa entre sus garras.

-C-claro, al que le encanta el queso.

-Sí, él... nadie debería saber de su existencia -Le aseguró -Es peligroso que cualquier persona sepa el modo en el que me transformo.

-Tranquilo, Chat Noir. No se lo diré a nadie -Dijo, pensando que el favor que su compañero quería era su silencio al respecto.

Pero el rubio empezó a reír, antes de mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Ese no es el favor que iba a pedirte, confío en ti -La confesión prococó que Marinette se sonrojara -Yo decidí comprar algunos artículos para mascotas, sólo para molestar a mi amigo por hablar cuando no debía hacerlo. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pensé que iban a molestarle, ¡pero le encantan! -Se limitó a decir, sin saber cómo explicar todo lo que Plagg había hecho en la mansión -Y yo... le compré esto.

Chat Noir extendió el paquete a la chica, que lo observó curiosa.

-¿Hierba gatera?

-Estuve viendo vídeos en Internet, a los gatos les encanta. Pensé que sería mi mejor "arma" para insultarlo, pero no fue así.

-Yo... No entiendo qué quieres que haga.

-Tal parece que la hierba puede volverse adictiva fácilmente y mi amigo es algo... testarudo. Ya intenté esconderla en diferentes partes de mi habitación, pero siempre la encuentra. No quisiera dejar de dársela y si la escondo en otro lado...

-Terminará buscándola -Razonó Marinette, imaginando a un kwami negro parecido a Tikki merodeando la habitación de sus padres -¿Quieres que la guarde por ti?

-Esa es la idea; bueno, si no te molesta. Como te dije, nadie debería saber de él, ya sabes, cosas de súper héroes. Pero tu ya lo escuchaste y... confío en ti.

Marinette observó el paquete de hierba seca que su compañero tenía entre las manos, pensando.

Si aceptaba guardar el paquete, él iría con cierta regularidad a su casa.

Lo cual era una muy mala idea.

Muy mala.

Después de todo él es un súper héroe y ella (al menos en ese momento) una ciudadana cualquiera, a la cual ya habían vinculado con él. Y si Hawk Moth notaba que ellos tenían una relación cercana y que su relación no eran sólo habladurías, entonces...

En definitiva, no podía aceptar ese pedido.

Pero la razón no podía combatir contra el deseo, no importaban los fundamentos.

Ella realmente quería verlo, a pesar de todo.

Tomó la bolsa y la puso en la comoda de su cama.

Había aceptado.

 _Día diez: catnip_

 **Yo sé que parece no tener mucha importancia. Pero ustedes siganme la corriente. ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	11. chapter 11

Llevaba toda la tarde en esa tarea. Frente al escritorio, con Jaggued Stone sonando de fondo.

Acariciando el papel blanco con la punta de su lápiz, para darle su característico brillo al cascabel que adoraba su cuello.

Dando textura a la tela, al cabello y a la piel. Olvidándose del fondo que nada podía ofrecer.

No cuando podía pasar tiempo detallando sus manos.

Su mano entrelazada con la de ella, que caminaba a su lado aún cuando la imagen no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo tendría sentido ver al héroe de París caminando de la mano de una chica? Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si esa acción no la pusiera en peligro.

Había cuidado cada minucioso detalle como si su vida dependiera de ello, dotando de brillo sus ojos a sabiendas de que no podría alcanzar la perfección de sus ojos azules.

Sus bonitos ojos azules que siempre lo veían con cariño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó su kwami, detrás suyo.

Tensando el cuerpo del varón, que había detenido el movimiento de su lápiz; como si con ese gesto nadie pudiese notar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo...

-¿Estás... dibujando a Chat Noir? ¿Cuánto ego tienes? -Plagg estaba listo para empezar a reír, pero entonces lo vio.

Chat Noir y Marinette caminando de la mamo.

-Nunca dibujaste a Ladybug... ¡ni siquiera sabía que dibujabas!

-E-eso no importa Plagg -Adrien tomó la libreta, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y aventó el dibujo junto con los lápices de grafito -Voy a bajar por jugo, ¿quieres queso?

No esperó contestación antes de salir a la habitación, esperando que su pequeño amigo no preguntará más sobre el asunto.

Ya que no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

Aunque cada vez era más difícil negar la verdad.

Él no era el gato en ese juego en el que no sabía que estaba participando, tan solo era un pequeño ratón a merced de Marinette, que lo había atrapado sin siquiera proponerselo.

 _Día once: ¿Estás... dibujando a Chat Noir?_

 **¿Estaban esperando que quien dibujara a Chat Noir fuera Marinette? Pues no. XD**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	12. Chapter 12

Era ilógico.

Absurdo.

Patético.

Pero no tenían modo de evitarlo y eso, los aterraba.

Porque los pensamientos dirigidos al contrario eran cada vez más difíciles de ignorar.

Junto con el recuerdo de su calor y el roce de sus labios. Un roce no esperado, pero que los tenía embriagados.

Provocando que se preguntaran cómo sería quedarse dormido mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, lo gratificante que debería ser despertar estrechando la espalda del héroe o cuánto estarían dispuestos a hacer, sólo para poder entrelazar sus manos.

Mostrándose cada día más inmersos en esos pensamientos que no deseaban exteriorizar.

No esa abrumadora necesidad que había nacido y pasado desapercibida hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para pararla.

Adrien sabía que Marinette no entendería el anhelo por su cercanía, no sin desvelarle su identidad y el encuentro donde todo había empezado.

Y para Marinette no era muy distinto.

Porque en cada pelea quería acercarse más al chico de negro, contarle que se había enamorado de otra persona y que se trataba de él.

Enamorándose de manera abrupta, tras unos encuentros fortuitos que nunca hubiesen sido posibles si ella portaba la máscara.

Y esa sensación de miedo al contar quiénes eran en realidad les hacía pensar que no merecían el amor (ni siquiera el aprecio) del contrario.

¿Cómo podían merecerlo cuando eran incapaces de aceptar sus sentimientos? No había modo.

Por ahora tendrían que aceptar esa condena interminable.

Ya que a la media noche Chat Noir correría por los techos parisinos, deseoso de llegar a la casa de la chica y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Aún cuando siempre terminaba desviando su camino, a menos que fuera por la hierba gatera que había hecho todo más difícil.

Por su parte, Marinette saldría a su balcón con un libro olvidado, a la media noche; intentando parecer casual mientras esperaba verlo a lo lejos para poder saludarlo y después invitarlo a pasar un rato con ella.

Aún cuando imaginaba que las palabras no saldrían de su garganta, por el miedo.

Todo hasta que podían verse una vez más. Sonriéndose de manera forzada, intentando mostrar que nada pasaba al tiempo que rezaban para que los minutos de esas breves conversaciones que tenían se alargaran.

Reteniendo el anhelo de fundirse en un abrazo, de inhalar la suave fragancia del contrario y disfrutar de una infinidad de besos.

Conformándose sólo con la breve caricia de sus dedos cuando ella le entregaba su tonto encargo.

 _Día doce: hambriento de contacto humano._

\--

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	13. chapter 13

¿Se había sentido insultado? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Sí Adrien le había comprado un sin fin de artículos "divertidos" como si él fuera una mascota.

¿Es que nadie podía respetar a un ser ancestral? Tontos humanos.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Ya lo habían tratado así cuando vivía en el templo, con los demás kwamis y la orden del maestro Fu.

Y todos habían considerado muy divertido darle ratones de juguete para jugar, pedirle que dejara de dormir todo el día e incluso, ponerle un cascabel en el cuello cuando estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Por eso, cuando Adrien entró a la habitación con una caja de buen tamaño con "ese" contenido, se molesto. Pero no iba a dejar que él ganara tan fácilmente.

Ahora estaba en el juego.

Primero haría creer a su portador que amaba todos esos objetos, después se ocuparía de esconderlos en lugares extraños donde sólo él podría encontrarlos hasta sacarlo de quicio.

Los ratones de tela dentro de los zapatos, la caña en su mochila en lugar de su lapicera y quizás escondería la pelota de colores bajo su almohada.

Y cuando vio el catnip no dudo ni un segundo antes de abalanzarle contra la bolsa, dispuesto a tirar la hierba en la cama y en el closet del rubio a la primera oportunidad.

Oportunidad que nunca llegó y que Adrien malinterpretó.

Ya que el adolescente pensó que adoraba la dichosa hierba y que cada vez que tomaba el paquete, lo hacía para disfrutar de sus "beneficios".

Aquello era toda una pesadilla... una con un final feliz.

Ya que, su chico había decidido sacar la hierba gatera de la casa, encargándosela a su compañera de clases. La chica de quien estaba enamorado aunque él no lo supiera.

Una situación que sin duda no esperaba y que, con la suficiente suerte, podría abrirle los ojos a su portador.

Sólo necesitaba molestar a Adrien un poco más.

 _Día trece: pesadillas._

\--

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

Verse, sonreír, hablar sobre el clima, decir algún chiste.

Perderse por un segundo en la mirada del otro antes de que la hierba gatera cambiara de manos y simplemente irse.

Cada semana la misma rutina. A veces los viernes, otros los miércoles.

O el día que Plagg se mostrara más insistente.

Sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos rayaban la locura al no poder expresarlos.

 _¿Tan malo sería?_ Pensó el rubio mientras tocaba la trampilla, anunciando así su llegada. Sonriendo al verla, con el cabello suelto y su pijama blanco.

 _¿Por qué no lo digo?_ Pensó la de ojos azules, sonriendo. Feliz al poder verlo cuando no había un akuma al acecho.

 _No creo que me corresponda._ Pensaron, compartiendo una conversación frívola.

-¿Ya viste la nueva película de marvel?

-Sí, aunque no pude evitar todos los apoilers.

 _¿Qué puedo perder?_ Aceptaron, a sabiendas de que si el otro no aceptaba sus sentimientos, entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ahí, donde Marinette y Chat Noir no interactuaban.

Su corazón obtendría una herida que sangraría sus sentimientos lentamente, hasta encontrarse limpios de ellos; listos para volver a enamorarse.

¿Estaban dispuestos a ello?

Él sí lo estaba, aquella no sería la primera vez que daba un salto de fe (aunque eso sonara a Assassins Creed). Y Marinette lo valía, siempre.

Ella no lo estaba, no estaba segura de poder verlo a los ojos con el corazón herido. Por mucho que lo desease.

-Te veo la siguiente semana.

Sintiendo sus emociones obstruir su pecho, lastimándola cada vez que intentaba respirar.

Odiaba sentirse así, porque él valía el riesgo, pero uno de los dos debía mantener la compostura, lo sabía.

Porque los dos tenían un deber y no podían olvidarlo. Aunque él ya lo había olvidado hace mucho.

Chat Noir dejó en la mesita de noche la bolsa de catnip que Marinette le había ofrecido, centrándose en tomar las manos de la chica.

-Hay algo que debo decirte -Sentenció el varón, decidido.

-¿Qué es..? -Quiso saber, con el corazón acelerado ante la idea que en su cabeza se formaba.

 _Acaso él... ¿Sería posible?_

 _No. No hay modo alguno_. Quiso pensar, sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos cuando no podía aceptarlos.

-Tu me gustas, Marinette. Sé que no tengo oportunidad, que a ti te gusta alguien más y lo incómodo que puede ser que te diga esto. Pero no puedo negarlo por más tiempo -Suspiró con molestia, por lo siguiente que tenía que decir -Si tu quieres que yo dejé de venir a verte, lo entenderé.

 _No, no, no, no. Pedía la razón._

 _Es peligroso._

 _¿Cómo puedes considerarlo?_

 _¿Y Adrien?_

 _¿Y Luka?_

 _Es una mala idea._

 _¡No te atrevas a decirlo!_

-Tu también me gustas.

La sorpresa en el rostro del varón no se hizo esperar, cambiando al momento por una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Marinette sonrió, intentando olvidar lo que decía la razón.

 _Día catorce: te dije que eso era una mala idea._

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette abrió la caja que contenía el disco de su juego favorito, encontrándose con una pequeña nota marcada con el número ocho.

Tomó la nota, cerró la caja y paseó su mirada por toda la habitación. Buscando.

-¿Cuántas te faltan? -Preguntó Tikki, flotando al rededor de su portadora.

-Solo una más. O eso creo.

-¿Ya revisaste tu diario?

-Chat no se atrevería a abrir mi diario.

Caminó a su escritorio, dejando la nueva nota junto a las demás, perfectamente cerradas, pues Marinette no se había atrevido a abrir ninguna hasta tener todas en su poder.

Los últimos seis meses había sido feliz, desde esa noche en la que el chico de negro y ella aceptaron que se gustaban.

Dispuestos a pasar más tiempos juntos y todo lo que podían disfrutar de eso.

Cómo las caminatas por París durante la madrugada, cuando todos dormían. Las conversaciones banas y las risas sinceras.

Marinette alzó la vista, encontrándose con la última nota pinchada en su tablero, con las fotografías de sus amigos.

-La tengo.

Kwami y portadora se observaron por un momento, antes de desviar su atención a las notas que la azabache empezó a leer en voz alta.

 __1__

 **Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, muchos momentos en los tendré que fallarte y otros en los que desearás no haberme conocido.**

_-_

Dejó la nota, algo extrañada por ese inicio y continuó leyendo.

 __2__

 **Porque todo en mi vida es complicado, en especial lo que tiene que ver con esta máscara que porto.**

Sonrió con cierta molestia, sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en decirle la verdad?

 __3__

 **Una máscara que espero poder quitarme frente a ti, para que conozcas por completo a la persona que se enamoró de ti.**

Lo último dicho la hizo sonrojar. Ella también se sentía igual.

 __4__

 **El chico que no tiene la fuerza para protegerte, pero que aún así haría todo para que estés bien.**

_-_

Eso era algo que no necesitaba escuchar, sabía de lo que su compañero era capaz.

 __5__

 **El chico que aún no sabe cuál es su destino, pero que desea que tu estés ahí.**

 **A mi lado.**

_-_

Con rapidez tomó la siguiente nota.

 __6__

 **Sólo tengo promesas para ofrecerte, castillos de arena que desean mantenerse en pie a pesar de que el mar está cerca. Eso me atemoriza.**

 __7__

 **Porque no sé por cuánto tiempo tengas que conformarte con esas promesas.**

 __8__

 **¿Tú estas dispuesta a aceptarlas?**

_-_

Terminó de leer la última nota, preguntándose si hacía falta alguna más por encontrar.

Pero la voz de Chat Noir detuvo su nueva búsqueda.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, Marinette.

-Chat...

-Y por eso quiero saberlo -El chico bajó las escaleras ante la mirada expectante de Marinette que podía ver las rosas sobresaliendo detrás de la espalda del héroe -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El rubio mostró ante ella el ramo de rosas rosas, que tomó para dejarlo en el escritorio tan rápidamente como pudo, antes de abrazar al contrario.

-Sí quiero Chat, siempre.

 _Día quince: gestos ridículos y románticos._

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	16. Chapter 16

A Adrien le gustaba el verano; las bebidas frías, la ropa fresca y la caricia del sol cuando se tumbaba en el pasto para ver las nubes pasar.

Pero si le preguntabas ahora, lo que más le gustaban eran las noches veraniegas. Lo suficientemente calurosas como para dormir con las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

Con el mágico brillo de la luna alumbrándolo todo y las estrellas que hacían su aparición en el cielo negro.

Pero esa no era la razón que tenía para adorar las noches calurosas.

Lo que más le gustaba era caminar despreocupadamente a lado de la chica que amaba, a las tres de la mañana, cuando todos dormían.

Sin tener que preocuparse por la salud de la chica, que solía ponerse vestidos vaporosos, que le daban la sensación de que cada salida era especial aunque no hicieran mucho en realidad.

Disfrutando en el parque del pasto húmedo contra su ropa, comiendo helado desde el bote de cartón plastificado que alguno de los dos había comprado con antelación y buscando nuevas constelaciones en el cielo.

Bailando con ella frente al Louvre, con sus risas como única música de fondo mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello y a veces, las orejas negras que caracterizaban su estallado traje negro.

Provocando que la estrechara más contra él, haciéndole saber así lo mucho que disfrutaba de esos gestos.

Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Marinette, ahí donde su perfume dulce y fresco era más intenso. Sin preocuparse por esconder el ronroneo que nacía de su pecho.

Ese que la hacía reír enternecida para después besar su cabeza, recibiendo besos en su hombro como respuesta.

Una serie de gestos dulces, que gritaban lo especial que era la persona con la que compartían ese momento.

Momentos que esperaban, duraran toda una vida.

 _Día dieciséis: Abrazos, mimos, caricias._

_

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	17. Chapter 17

Hay veces en las que todo está lo suficientemente tranquilo como para escuchar a nuestro corazón latir.

Sintiendo su presencia bombear en un ritmo constante, o incluso sentirlo en un lugar diferente a nuestro pecho.

Marinette lo sabía.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que sintió su pulso retumbar en su cabeza tras correr, temerosa al notar que Alya no había notado la pequeña caja donde se encontraban los aretes que la transformarían en Ladybug. Intentando ser lo suficientemente valiente como para volar nuevamente por los cielos en ese traje rojo mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón confundido, que había saltado hasta su cabeza donde latía de manera acelerada.

Recordaba también la primera vez que sintió su corazón en su muñeca, aquel día en el que decidió que quería confeccionar un vestido y cosió hasta que logró terminarlo. Siendo observada poco después por su abuela paterna, que estaba entre molesta y sorprendida de que considerara la tela de las cortinas tan bonitas como para convertirlas en un vestido.

Sintiendo el latir en su mano derecha, diciéndole con ese gesto que acababa de encontrar algo que la llenaría de vida.

Tambien recordaba la primera vez que se enamoró, cómo su corazón latía como loco, intentando salir de su pecho al tiempo que veía a Adrien alejarse bajo la lluvia.

¿Y ahora?

Su corazón latía con una calma que a veces le parecía abrumadora. Una calma que le hacía saber que todo estaba bien y que así sería siempre, porque él no permitiría que le pasara nada. Y ella, también lo cuidaría con su vida.

Porque su corazón latía sereno en su pecho, no porque él no le causará ninguna emoción, al contrario.

Chat Noir la hacía tan feliz que su corazón la había abandonado, a favor de mantenerse siempre con el chico de cabellera rubia y traje negro.

Día diecisiete: Latido del corazón.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar


	18. Chapter 18

-¿Está lista? -Quiso saber Tikki, que había pasado los últimos días observando cómo Marinette trabajaba en un proyecto secreto.

-Sí Tikki, lo está.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la textura ligeramente rígida de la máscara, con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginar que el rostro de Chat Noir estaba ahí, debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Las últimas semanas había repetido esa acción sobre el rostro del héroe, disfrutando de su risa.

¿Por qué haces eso? Le preguntó un par de veces el varón.

Sólo quiero cerciorarme de algo. Le contestó.

Moldeando en sus ratos libres la arcilla, que imitaba el rostro masculino; sobre la cual había trabajado la máscara.

Dando un mayor número de puntadas en el puente de la nariz y los laterales de los ojos, para darle rigidez a la tela. Y manteniendo el resto con mayor soltura.

Una máscara que no tenía el detalle de la original, pero sí le daba la seguridad de que mantendría la identidad de su novio bien protegida.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría comprarle algo de delineador para pintar sus párpados, aunqie no estaba muy segura de que aceptara hacer algo así.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Chat Noir detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

-¡Chat! ¿A qué hora entraste? - La mirada de la chica se paseó por la habitación, esperando que a Tikki le diera el suficiente tiempo como para esconderse antes de ser descubierta.

-Acabo de entrar. Llamé un par de veces por la trampilla.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, imaginé que estabas muy concentrada trabajando -Marinette sonrió, al saber que el chico la conocía tan bien -¿Qué es eso?

-Es... una máscara.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, la ilusión de poder entrelazar su mano con la de su novio la había llevado a hacer ese pequeño regalo, sin embargo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que el chico se sintera incómodo por la petición que la máscara incluía. No quería presionarlo.

Aunque los pensamientos del rubio no tenían nada que ver con los de su novia.

-¿Y es para mi? -Preguntó ilusionado, al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus garras para ponerla sobre su rostro antes de recibir una respuesta.

Corriendo al pequeño tocador que había en el cuarto para ver cómo le quedaba. Máscara sobre máscara.

-¡Me queda purrfectamente!

-¿En serio? -Chat Noir volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esperame diez minutos.

El chico salió por la trampilla con la máscara sobrepuesta, dejando confundida a la azabache hasta que regresó y se destransformó al apenas entrar a la habitación.

-Lo siento, necesitaba cambiar mi ropa.

Marinette lo observó desde la parte inferior del lugar, el cabello ligeramente revuelto de su compañero y la ropa negra. Demasiado casual cómo para asimilarlo.

Estaba ahí, el chico que tanto amaba sin su traje de súper héroe.

Chat Noir bajó las escaleras con lentitud, posando sus manos sobre el rostro de Marinette que sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando sintió su tacto suave y cálido, provocando que el beso que ahora compartían se sintiera diferente.

Y dejando a un kwami negro ligeramente asqueado al observar la escena.

 _Día diecinueve: te hice una máscara para que puedas quitarte el traje._

 ***hace como que no falta el día 18* (?)**

 **G** **racias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	19. Chapter 19

Acarició con dulzura su cabello rubio mientras observaba sus ojos verdes.

No importaba cuánto había buscado, nadie parecía tener el tono de sus ojos. Aunque no se trataba del color, se trataba del brillo tan característico que en ellos encontraba.

Irradiaban felicidad, cariño, paz.

Cada uno más necesario en la vida de Gabriel que el anterior.

Emilie tenía una manera peculiar de hacer que todo fuera mejor.  
Ella era una chica de buena familia, como la suya. De perfectos modales y muy recatada... siempre que estaba en un evento social de su familia.

Porque Gabriel no tardó en darse cuenta que la chica perfecta le gustaba escabullirse de su casa. Lo supo un día que su padre le pidió que fuera a verla para estrechar su relación y él la vio, huyendo por la ventana.

Siguiendola con curiosidad para ver cómo entraba a Le Chat Noir, saludaba a algunas personas del lugar y desaparecía antes de subir al escenario y cantar con una ropa algo vieja y holgada que protegían su identidad.

Acompañada por un saxofonista que tocaba un blues sucio, el cual contrastaba con la suave, pero energética voz de la muchacha.

Prometiendole poco después que guardaría su secreto, siempre que lo invitara a escucharla cantar en aquel bar.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que él también tuviera que ir a la parte trasera del lugar, todo para cambiar sus finas ropas y así no llamar la atención.

Cada jueves la misma rutina, a las seis de la tarde.

Aunque Emilie aparecía media hora después en el escenario, con los labios algo hinchados y una sonrisa que no intentaba ocultar.

Un secreto bien guardado por ambos, que aseguraban a sus padres que su relación estaba creciendo y siendo correctamente cuidada.

Obteniendo una boda maravillosa, con una luna de miel poco convencional. Donde él tocaba el piano y ella cantaba, con otros nombres y otras acciones.

Un bar distinto seguido de una habitación de hotel antes de seguir su camino hasta el siguiente.

En un secreto que nadie conocería y que dejaron de lado a favor de mantener un mejor ambiente, todo para el pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

A él, que ahora era el único que podía escucharlos cantar y que habían decidido nombrar como el padre de Emilie.

Verla a su lado con Adrien en brazos era un sueño, uno que no duró por mucho tiempo.

Porque la alarma empezó a sonar y le recordó que aún no lograba recuperarla para ellos.

Pero no importaba.

Tenía planes para recuperarla.

No sé daría por vencido.  
_

 _Día veinte: pensé que te había perdido._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Teman. ¡Teman! (?)**


	20. Chapter 20

Las circunstancias se volvieron ligeramente más complicadas después de que Marinette había hecho la máscara para Chat Noir. O al menos para los kwamis lo fue.

Al principio Plagg no había dicho mucho al encontrarse en la habitación rosada de la chica, dejando que los tortolos de sus portadores disfrutaran de ese nuevo reconocimiento que eran capaces de tener.

Tiempo que él dedicaba en curiosear. O eso es lo que le decía a Adrien cuando ya estaban en casa, ya que no podía decirle que estaba buscando otro kwami. Una kwami muy escurridiza, que por una razón u otra nunca lograba encontrar.

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Si es que Tikki se escondía de él en la sala de la casa Dupain. Una jugada cruel por su parte.

A pesar de eso no podían culparla. La pequeña rojiza extrañaba mucho a su compañero gatuno, pero lo conocía demasiado para su propio bien. Sabía que Plagg no tardaría en levantar el tono de su voz hablando con ella y eso traería muchas preguntas. De parte de Adrien e incluso, de los padres de Marinette; bueno, esto pensando que los encontraran hablando en la sala donde felizmente se había atrincherado.

Ella no creía que fuera el mejor momento para su reencuentro.

Pero Plagg no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; un día se dirigió a la pareja dispuesto a hablar, seguro de que podría conseguir la ubicación de su compañera sin que su portador entendiera nada.

-¿Chica? -Llamó la atención de los adolescentes, sentándose en la rodilla de la azabache que compartía un par de besos y palabras cursis con Chat Noir en el diván rosa.

Marinette clavó su mirada en él, para molestia del rubio que segundos antes tenía toda su atención.

-Hola...

-Plagg -Se presentó.

-Hola, Plagg. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre? -Las orejitas de Plagg se alzaron al momento.

-¿Hambre?

-Sí, ¿por qué no vas a ese cajón de ahí? -Dijo la chica, señalando un cajón entreabierto de su escritorio -Hoy ayude a mis padres en la panadería y guardé algo para ti.

-No me gusta mucho el pan -Se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Plagg bailó su mirada entre el mueble y Marinette antes de ir al cajón, encontrándose con una rebanada de pastel. Tomó la cuchara para partir el alimento y comerlo con reservas, abriendo los ojos de par en par al momento.

-¡Sabe a queso!

Marinette y Chat Noir no pudieron evitar reír mientras que Plagg se olvidaba momentáneamente de lo que quería saber en primer lugar.

 _Día veintidós: el marichat de verdad: Marinette y Plagg interactúan._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Ya sé que faltan días, no se espanten, el compendió de drabbles sumara al final 31 partes... pero si olvídense del día 18. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

La angustia creció en su pecho al encontrar esa extraña historia, cuando estaba navegando por Internet; una tarde en la que Marinette hacia su tarea y ella intentaba no interrumpir.

Leyendo (como se había hecho costumbre para la kwami) una de esas historias que las personas hacían sobre sus series favoritas.

Historias que a veces le parecía repetitivas y otras, le mostraban hilarantes fantasías; justo como la que acababa de leer.

Tikki estaba segura que la enfermedad de Hanahaki no existía, era imposible que una persona mostrará su dolor vomitando coloridas y deslumbrantes flores.

Igual de absurdo a que la enfermad encontrara su fin a través de una operación, que dejaría a la persona incapaz de sentir amor.

Se trataba simplemente de un simbolismo. De cómo las emociones de una persona se acumulaban hasta ser desbordadas, lastimándola al no ser capaz de expresarlas.

Porque una persona que ama en silencio no suele ser feliz y el amor se ve rodeado de dolor, angustia, tristeza. Sentimientos opacados brevemente por la amistad, la pasión o el honor; pero que siguen ahí. Molestando.

Lo entendía y le parecía hermoso.

Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

Porque lo imaginó nítidamente al leer cómo la chica derramada pétalos de diversas flores, por él, la persona que amaba con locura y que parecía simplemente inalcanzable.

Veía la alfombra escondida bajo los pétalos que nunca se secarían y Marinette ahí, llorando en medio del lugar, esperando el día marcado en el calendario para su tan necesaria operación.

Podía imaginar a Mikasoyolin llevando en brazos a Mistontli, cuando todo se había perdido en la pelea contra Hernán Cortés y sus hombres. Esparciendo flores a su paso ya que nunca tuvo oportunidad de confesarle su amor a la chica vestida de gato negro.

Y ni hablar de Marie Curie, que era plenamente consciente de que Piere tenía un amor más grande para profesar a la ciencia y no a ella. Podía verla vomitando flores mientras recibía su premio Nobel, abatida emocionalmente.

Esa era una de las cosas que compartían sus protegidos, todos amaban, sin conocer límites o razones.

Dispuestos a darlo todo por la persona que aman, aún cuando no eran conscientes de lo que eso podía provocar.

Sufriendo en el terrible deshamor que en aquella historia era la incierta operación.

Para no sentir amor después, ya que ese noble sentimiento se había visto profanado por un amor imposible, pero aún así, verdadero.

¿Hasta dónde podría llegar Marinette por el amor que emanaba su ser?

¿Adrien sería capaz de responder?

¿Cuántas flores saldrían del pecho de Marinette?

 _Día veinticuatro: Enfermedad de hanahaki._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Este drabble está inspirado en una conversación con Arkeiel, donde pensábamos qué podía hacer Tikki en sus ratos libres.**

 **L** **os días salteados: cómo ya sabrán intento contar una historia con todo el reto. Y el orden de las últimas palabras no me ayudaban a la idea que ya tenía en mente, Por eso ya no siguen un orden.**

 **El día 18 fue eliminado (no lo verán en un futuro en el reto. A cambio haré un epílogo que le pega más a la historia. En mi cabeza es un cambio justo.**

 **Y por cuestiones de tiempo no estoy seguro de acabar el reto el día de mañana. Pero eso aún no lo sé.**


	22. chapter 22

Cuando el alcalde de París le pidió a Chat Noir ser parte de ese concurso no pudo decir que no. Ver a los talentosos ciudadanos de París ejemplificando el respeto que le tenían a los héroes por todo lo que hacían era, sin duda, algo digno de ver.

Y si tenía que ser honesto, esperaba que esa fuera una oportunidad para caminar con Marinette a la luz del día sin inconveniente alguno. Llevarla al cine, a un restaurante o cualquier pedido que la chica tuviese.

Como su novia era una gran diseñadora, estaba seguro de que obtendría el primer lugar, el cual podía elegir entre pasar la tarde con Ladybug o con Chat Noir.

Cuando el concurso fue anunciado no perdió ni un segundo antes de ir a la habitación de la chica para mostrarle las bases, preguntando cada día después de eso por el diseño que llevaría al concurso.

Recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta: No puedes verlo.

Pero eso no impidió que Adrien fantaseara con la ropa que podría portar su novia ese día.

Imaginándola con un vestido lleno de holanes color rojo con puntos negros, con un escote recto y los hombros desnudos. O quizás toda de negro, con una falta tipo lápiz y una blusa holgada con mangas hasta los codos; con un cascabel en el cuello.

Pero el día del concurso llegó, sin rastro de Marinette.

-¿Pasa algo gatito? -Quiso saber Ladybug mientras esperaban a que los resultados fueran anunciados.

-N-o, nada.

-¿Seguro? Te vez algo triste.

-Yo... -No hubo tiempo para contestar.

-Muy bien, aquí tenemos los resultados -Anunció el alcalde de París, antes de proclamar a Chloé como la ganadora.

La cual no perdió el tiempo antes de abrazarse al brazo de la heroína, plenamente entusiasmada.

-Oh Ladybug, ¡tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

-¡Nos vemos después Chat Noir! -Gritó la azabache a su compañero que observó cómo se alejaban las dos feminas del recinto.

Incapaz de esconder la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, ya que Chloé había bailado de manera espectacular. Estaba orgulloso de ella, de su esfuerzo.

Pero aún faltaba saber quién saldría esa tarde con él, aunque sólo tenía que girar su rostro para verla.

-¿Chat Noir?

-Hola, Alya -Cuando la vio frente a él no pudo evitar que sus orejas se agacharan ligeramente, imaginando que la futura periodista hubiese preferido pasar la tarde con su compañera -Fue genial tu video -Halagó, pensando que seguramente encontraría el trabajo con las mejores escenas de las peleas realizadas en el Ladyblog. Anunciando su triunfo.

-Gracias Chat, aunque ahora -Aceptó, sacando su celular para enfocar la lente contra el rostro del rubio -Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El de ojos verdes sonrió de lado, a sabiendas de que estaba en problemas.

Después de todo, ¿qué clase de periodista sería Alya si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad? Era el momento perfecto para obtener una entrevista del gran Chat Noir.

 _Día veintiuno: Un civil pasa el día con Chat Noir._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	23. chapter 23

Marinette intentaba caminar a lo largo de la plaza con la cara en alto, intentando ignorar (sin éxito) el rubor que decoraba sus mejillas.

A cada paso que daba una nueva serie de miradas se clavaban en ella, observándola con asombro para después aclamar cosas como: ¡Es ella! ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en ella? Debe ser muy romántico.

París estaba llena de personas chismosas que ahora noble quitaban la mirada de encima.

La culpable de todo eso era Alya y Chat Noir, pues su querida amiga había hecho un sin fin de preguntas al héroe de negro que no solía tener ninguna clase de filtro.

Lanzando a la luz la relación que tenían y que durante tanto tiempo habían mantenido escondida.

¡Cielos! ¡Marinette deseaba tanto regresar el tiempo! Encontrarse con la Marinette del pasado y darle una cachetada, cuando se le ocurrió decirle a Tikki que estaba muy alarmada con ese tonto hashtag en redes sociales, ese que había provocado que los parisinos la shippearan con Chat Noir en primer lugar.

Le había costado entenderlo, pero ese sólo había sido un malentendido, estaba segura que ni sus padres ni Hawk Moth lo tomarían como algo serio.

Pero el ahora...

No sólo había tenido que explicar a sus padres el tipo de relación que mantenía con el héroe, sino que también tendría que presentárselos pronto. Y aunque Chat Noir no sé negó a tener en un futuro muy próximo una cena con su familia... bueno, ella no estaba segura de que tan buen podrían salir las cosas.

-Hola chica -Saludó Alya a su mejor amiga cuando por fin llegó a su punto de encuentro.

-Hola, mala amiga -Contestó el saludo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Provocando que la morena empezara a reír.

-¿Mala amiga?

-¿Has notado cómo todos me miran? -Preguntó, plenamente consciente de un grupo de chicas que las estaban observando y secreteando sin ningún cuidado de ser descubiertas.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que tengas una linda relación con el héroe de París, niña.

-Y-yo sé que no. Pero si es tu culpa gritar a media entrevista mi nombre cuando empezó a hablarte de mi.

Porque así había sido, cuando Alya preguntó si existía una próxima separa Noir en la vida del héroe el no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca al tiempo que aceptaba que tenía una linda relación con una chica. Una chica dulce, fuerte, graciosa y que estaba seguro que sería una maravillosa diseñadora.

Eso sin mencionar sus bonitos ojos azules, lo torpe que podía ser a veces y el buen corazón que la chica tenía.

Descripción que hizo a Alya entender sos cosas. La primera era que Chat era un tonto enamorado y que tenía una relación muy bien escondida con Marinette.

O al menos había estado muy bien escondida hasta que ella nombró a su mejor amiga, provocando que el rubio asintiera como tonto antes de empezar a negar.

A negar cuando ya todos sabían la verdad.

-No te enojes cobmigo Marinette -Pidió la morena -Ten, te compre esto. Perdóname, ¿sí?

La de ojos color cielo observó por breves segundos la cajita que la chica le había extendido, suspirando con cansancio antes de tomar el regalo y abrirlo.

-Es para que recuerdes siempre a tu príncipe enfundado en su gatuna armadura.

-¡Alya!

El sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette aumentó mientras que la morena tomaba el anillo de imitación para ponérselo a su amiga.

-Tranquila amiga, creo que el te quiere de verdad. Disfrútalo.

La azabache observó el anillo negro con una huella negra que ahora decoraba su mano, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa al pensar en él.

-Gracias, Alya.

 _Día veinticinco: Mercancía de Chat Noir._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	24. chapter 24

Esa noche Marinette estaba de buen humor, había pasado la tarde horneando con sus padres, dichosa de poder verlos amarse.

Con gestos pequeños, pero muy significativos y que siempre estaban ahí, escondidos.

Cómo cuando su madre dejaba la fruta ya limpia y desinfectada en la mesa, a sabiendas de que Tom olvidaba siempre lavarlas. O su padre, que solía despertar media hora antes para prender los hornos y de paso, preparaba el té que Sabine solía tomar por las mañanas, endulzado con la cantidad justa de miel.

Y cómo olvidar la dulce melodía que su mamá solía tararear en la casa, esa que había marcado su relación y que ahora parecía ser todo un himno.

Un himno que ella esperaba volver tan emblemático en su vida en pareja, por el peso que tenía de años y años de verlo en vivo.

Provocándole risa las vueltas que daba la vida. Ya que en su momento no podía evitar pensar que lo compartiría con Adrien. En una vida perfecta.

¿Y ahora? Estaba ahí, imaginando todo con el chico de negro. Importándole poco los pormenores, ya que con él, se sentía fuerte y poderosa.

Provocándole cantar mientras ordenaba sus útiles escaleras dentro de su mochila.

-Il me dit des mots d'amour (él me recita palabras de amor), des mots de tous les jours (me las dice cada día), et ca me fait quelque chose (provocando algo dentro de mí).

No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente ciega, ¿cuánto tiempo había dejado pasar antes de aceptara lo inevitable?

-Il est entre dans mon coeur (él hace entrar en mi corazón), une part de bonheour (un poco de felicidad), don't je connais la cause (y lo reconozco como el causante).

Porque era inevitable, no enamorarse del chico que daba todo por ella aunque en ese momento él no lo supiera.

-C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui (Él es mío, yo soy suya), dans la vie (para toda la vida), il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie (lo dijo, lo juro de por vida).

Sin duda era algo que esperaba compartir con él, algún día.

-Et des que je l'apercois (tan pronto yo lo vi), alors je sens en moi. Mon coeur qui bat (sentí a mi corazón latir emocionado) -Sonó una voz masculina sobre el tapanco, erizándole la piel antes de sentirlo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir(las noches de amor se vuelven intermimables) -Siguió cantando el chico mientras la columpiaba entre sis brazos.

-Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place(una gran felicidad toma su lugar) -Siguió ella, afianzando sus manos en los guantes del varón.

-Des enuis des chagrins, s'effacent

(los problemas y penas se eliminan), heureux, heureux a en mourir (Felices, felices a morir) -Continuaron, antes de que Chat Noir besara él cuello de la chica, provocándo su risa.

-Así que, ¿eres feliz a morir? -Le preguntó el rubio en la oreja antes de que ella se girara para entrelazar sus manos en su cuello.

-Siempre, contigo siempre.

-Y yo lo soy, contigo.

 _Día veintiséis: Serenata a media noche._

 **El reto del siguiente mes: #JunioConGabriel** **Pueden encontrar la lista en la página de facebook de Miraculerlectora, una chica que comparte el links de distintas historias que ella recomienda.** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	25. chapter 25

El cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza le punzaba y tenía la garganta seca. Lo cual hizo más difícil para ella entender que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

El lugar estaba delicadamente iluminado, las mariposas blancas se mostraban tranquilas, adornando el piso y revoloteando esporádicamente para cambiar de lugar.

-¿Tikki? -Preguntó por lo bajo.

-Aquí estoy Marinette -Contestó la kwami desde su bolso.

-¿Dónde..? -No le dio tiempo a terminar la oración.

Una sección del piso se abrió, de este surgió una persona, provocando que las mariposas blancas empezarán a volar en la amplia habitación.

La silueta varonil caminó hasta el vitral en forma de mariposa a paso lento, dejando a la vista su pantalón rojo prolijamente planchado. Y a su lado, flotaba un pequeño ser que Marinette no tardó en reconocer.

El hombre susurró algo, que provocó que una luz lila empezara a rodearlo. El brillo era deslumbrante, pero la azabache se obligó a no apartar la vista, encontrándose con un rostro que conocía.

-¡Ah! -Logró articular después de unos segundos, nerviosa.

-Así que mi querida amiga a despertado -Cuestionó Hawk Moth con una sonrisa.

-Tu...

-Lo siento señorita, no es nada personal. Necesito que tu novio me de los prodigios, nada más -Se acercó a ella, parándose en cuclillas para observarla mejor -¿Estás cómoda? Te prometo que no te haré daño, sólo necesito que Chat Noir crea que sí.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -El hombre de morado no dudo en reír mientras que Marinette imitaba la posición del hombre, dentro de su jaula de cristal.

-Lo siento -Dijo otra vez -No puedo decirte mis pla...

-Señor Agreste, ¿por qué? -El rostro del mayor se desfiguró ante ella a la mención de su nombre, escuchándola atentamente -Yo... soy amiga de su hijo y conozco su trabajo. Estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón para hacer esto.

Debía tenerla. Realmente lo esperaba.

-No lo entenderías -Espetó, levantándose para darle la espalda.

-No lo sabe -Pasaron unos segundos en esa situación, antes de que Hawk Moth suspirara cansado y se destransformara, pidiendo a su kwami que los dejara solos.

Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha, para contarle.

La ubicación de su esposa, su estado y la nula ayuda que había obtenido, decidiendo así tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Expresándole lo importante que era para él, que Adrien creciera con el cariño de Emilie en su día a día, aceptando lo difícil que era vivir sin el cariño de una madre.

Dejando a Marinette en una disyuntiva, ¿debía esperar por Chat Noir? ¿O ayudar a Hawk Moth?

La respuesta fue simple de elegir, demasiado simple. A pesar de cuánto se removía Tikki en el interior de su bolso.

Sin saber, que Gabriel Agreste estaba frente a ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa por lo fácil que había sido todo.

 _Día veintiocho: Situación de rehenes._

 **Gr** **acias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	26. chapter 26

Marinette acariciaba descuidadamente la cabellera de su novio, que le contaba algunas cosas sobre su niñez sin ser demasiado específico.

Esa madrugada en la que Chat Noir había ido para llevarla a pasear, pero ella le pidió que se quedaran en casa.

Demasiado abrumada por lo que había pasado.

-Era lindo verlo correr por todos lados dentro de su esfera de ejercicio, pero no era la mascota que yo quería.

Estaba acostada con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio, que acariciaba su cintura descuidadamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Haciéndola sentir segura e igualmente dolida.

-¿Preferías un gato, Chat? -Preguntó al aire, sin ponerle demasiada atención. Su mente estaba en la conversación que había tenido con Gabriel Agreste unas horas antes.

En el miedo que había sentido en un principio al despertar en ese lugar, el choque mental que resultó conocer la identidad del villano y la tensión que ahora la rodeaba, al pensar que el hombre que tanto admiraba no quitaría la vista de ella o su familia, hasta que cumpliera su parte del trato.

Un trato que había aceptado por todo lo que implicaba para Adrien. Alguien que ahora sólo veía como un gran amigo, pero que sabía lo solitaria que podía ser su vida.

¿Era tan malo ayudar a Hawk Moth? Se preguntó nuevamente, en especial ahora que sabía que Gabriel sólo buscaba un bien para su familia.

No el dominio del mundo, no la destrucción de la raza humana, nada, más que traer de vuelta a alguien que amaba.

¿Acaso era tan malo?

-En realidad, soy una persona de perros. Los gatos somos demasiado territoriales, eso implicaría muchos problemas.

Marinette sonrió, estrechando más al chico que tanto amaba y que podía salir libre de un enfrentamiento con Hawk Moth, alguien que estaba segura que haría lo que sea por los prodigios.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No, ¿qué podría pasar?

-No te reiste de mi chiste.

-¿Era un chiste? Fue uno muy malo entonces, gatito.

-Puede ser, pero siempre te ríes de mis chistes. ¿Qué pasa?

Marinete alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa y preocupada de su novio.

Sintiéndose fatal.

Después de todo, estaba por defraudar la confianza del chico que amaba a favor de un villano. Aunque ahora que sabía la razón, le era imposible pensar que Gabriel realmente era un villano.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar pudo sentir su dolor como propio, pasando la tarde preguntándose si ella no haría lo mismo, de tener la oportunidad.

Y no sólo era él, se trataba de Adrien; de su madre.

¿Era tan malo querer ayudarlos?

-Hay algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza -Se limitó a decir.

Sintiéndose tonta al momento, sabía perfectamente que esa respuesta no sería suficiente para el chico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué es?

-Tengo un amigo -Empezó a explicar -la está... pasando muy mal. Tiene una situación familiar particular.

-¿Particular?

-Creo que puedo ayudarlo, pero me temo que la forma que tengo para hacerlo es... poco ortodoxa.

Chat Noir la observó detenidamente, pensabdo.

-¿Crees que vale la pena ayudarlo a pesar de eso? -Preguntó por cortesía, plenamente consciente de lo que la chica entre sus brazos le diría.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Pidió, sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Solo quédate conmigo está noche. ¿Sí? No quiero que te vayas.

Chat Noir besó la frente de la chica, preocupado.

-Te amo -Confesó como tantas veces había hecho ya.

-Yo también te amo, gatito. Siempre.

Marinette se escondió de nueva cuenta sobre el pecho de su novio, dando por zanjado el tema.

Esperando pacientemente a que él chico se durmiera, para poder actuar.

 _Día veintinueve: En contra de lo que se puede pensar, soy una persona se perros._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	27. chapter 27

El agarre en su cintura ya no ejercía ninguna presión, su respiración era acompasaday sus piernas se mantenían flexionadas, pero sin resistencia alguna.

Había llegado el momento, lo sabía. Aún así, No estaba segura de estar lista para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Esa debía ser la traición más grande que podía cometer.

Paseó su mano sobre el brazo del chico, asegurándose con ese acto que no despertaría mientras era ultrajado. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, deslizó el anillo de su dedo anular, lentamente hasta que por fin estuvo en la palma de su mano.

Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento. Nada paso.

Los brazos del rubio se desprendieron de su cintura sin ninguna dificultad, con cuidado se levantó de la cama, asegurándose de ser muy cuidadosa.

Lo último que quería era tropezar y tener que explicar a dónde iba.

 _Lo siento, Chat Noir. Sólo iba a encontrarme con Hawk Moth para darle nuestros miraculous. ¿Qué? ¿No te lo dije? Yo soy Ladybug y claro que mi kwami no está de acuerdo con esto. Bueno, me dijo que era mi decisión, aún así estoy segura de que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto. Por cierto, Plagg me lo dejó muy difícil, tuve que buscarlo por toda mi habitación mientras tu dormías. Una completa locura, ¿No crees?_

En definitiva no podía decir eso. Quizás podía excusarse diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño o un poco de agua... O hasta podría decir que escuchó algo caerse y que temió que su pequeño amigo hubiese caído y lastimado en el proceso.

Cielos, se estaba convirtiendo en una gran mentirosa.

Cuando salió de la cama observó al chico que tanto amaba, deseosa de acariciar su rostro y besarlo antes de irse. Aún cuando sabía que era una mala idea.

No podía tentar a la suerte, no en ese momento.

-Si de algo sirve, lo lamento -Susurró, a sabiendas de que el chico no la había escuchado.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso inferior, encontrando rápidamente a Plagg, que no había tardado en apropiarse el cajón de su escritorio.

Lo tomó entre sus manos para meterlo en su bolso, el cual se removió hasta que el gato encontro cómodo el nuevo espacio.

Marinette observó el tapanco una última vez, antes de salir por la trampilla que daba al piso inferior de su hogar. Cuando la puerta se cerró Adrien se levantó, observando su mano desnuda.

Levantándose al momento para bajar las escaleras y seguir a la chica a cualquier lugar a dónde pensara ir.

_

 _Día treinta: Mari, una ladrona. Chat Noir ¡un policía!_

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	28. chapter 28

Los kwamis habían estado durante mucho tiempo interactuando con los humanos y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, estaban otras que se mantenían igual. Siempre igual.

Se mantenía el amor, irracional y frenético. Amor a lo material, a otras personas y a uno mismo.

Se mantenía el deseo. El deseo a la prohibido, a aquello que rompía el equilibrio y que no era merecido.

Se mantenían los prejuicios, a juzgar sin conocer, a pensar en blanco y negro.

Pero nada era más humano que hundirse en el pecado y que este, era la palabra que mejor definía el actuar de las personas. Nooro lo sabía.

-El ser humano siempre ha sido un pecador -Le dijo su maestro alguna vez, hace muchos años atrás.

-¿Qué es el pecado? -Se animó a preguntar, emocionado de conocer un nuevo concepto humano.

O al menos lo estuvo hasta que lo supo.

-Como ya sabes, mi querido amigo. Los de mi especie no son capaces de vivir en soledad, extrañamos el contacto de otro ser que comparta nuestras características; el tacto, el sonido, el olor. Y fácilmente olvidamos que no somos más que otro tipo de animales -Nooro recordaba perfectamente el dolor que podía percibir del hombre mayor cuando decía esas palabras -Una especie que mata, viola y saquea a los suyos, sin ningún tipo de reserva. Por eso mismo, hemos formado una serie de pautas para vivir en sociedad. Pautas que nos permiten no temer, que nos hacen diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo deplorable. El pecado, es eso, nuestras acciones deplorables.

Aquellas palabras lo acompañaron cada día de su longeva existencia. Portador tras portador.

Preguntándose como era posible que los humanos actuarán así cuando sabían que no debían hacerlo. Deseando entender la perspectiva de cada persona pecadora que llegaba a conocer. Tachándolo como una mala persona, hasta ahora.

Porque en su tiempo en la Tierra conoció a un sin número de personas. Y cada una, era una nueva tonalidad de gris; algunas más claras, otras más oscuras.

Pero pocas (por no decir ninguna) actuaban mal pensando en que estaban haciendo mal.

Porque uno de los muchos Dioses que había oído nombrar, había llevado a Adán y Eva fuera del paraíso, todo por no seguir una simple orden. A sabiendas de que ellos eran seres imperfectos, ya que, según la historia que había oído, así los había creado. Y antes de darles una nueva oportunidad los amonestó fríamente, cerrando las puertas del paraíso, dejándolos a la merced del dolor, de las carencias.

Y aunque después dio la oportunidad de purificar sus pecados, los dejó, viviendo en el abismo, prometiendo una vida eterna que él como kwami no sabía si existía.

Porque Copérnico había sido preso y estuvo a punto de morir, sólo por defender sus demostraciones científicas ante la Iglesia. En esos años en el que el planeta era plano y no redondo. Cuando no era el centro del Universo, pero cuando los humanos eran felices creyendo eso. La religión llamándolo hereje, él dividido entre la razón y el apego a su cabeza.

Hitler no actuó por maldad; en su manera de ver las cosas estaba abriendo los ojos de una generación, estaba creando un camino más brillante. A costa de muchas cosas inocentes, sí. Pero no se trataba de un acto malvado, ya que, no había actuado simplemente por el placer de ver a los judíos morir. En su lógica, estaba bien.

El ser humano era tan extraño, tan fascinante, tan caótico.

Y Nooro no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y alarmado a partes iguales.

Emocionado de conocer seres tan complejos y al mismo tiempo, alarmado por reconocer la humanidad en ellos, en los kwamis.

¿No eran ellos igual de pecadores? ¿Dando un poder a los humanos que les permitía luchar y defender sus posturas? ¿Creyendo que estaban haciendo un bien cuándo, quizás, los otros pensaban que estaban actuando de manera correcta?

Siempre lo mismo, desde una pequeña pelea de niños o las batallas que dividían al mundo.

¿Qué tan justo era eso?

 _Dia veintisiete: Pecado_.

 **Yo sé que este segmento va a hacer que en los comentarios arda Troya por lo dicho contra el Dios de la religión católica y cristiana. Además de lo dicho sobre Hitler.**

 **Pero vamos a hacer claros, son sólo ejemplos del modo que debe verlos un ser que no es humano y que ha vivido miles de años a lado de los humanos. Son comentarios que intentan ser neutrales y que si bien pude elegir temas menos problemáticos no quise hacerlo porque creo que la idea se ejemplifica mejor de este modo.** **Si he ofendido a alguien me disculpo desde ya.**

 **Mil gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	29. chapter 29

Seguirla había sido fácil, ya que Marinette apenas había salido de su casa para ponerse a correr, prestándole poca importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y esa era una suerte para un gato como él... Aún cuando sólo era él con un antifaz negro y ropa del mismo color.

Si algo había practicado casi hasta la perfección era el sigilo, necesario para muchas de las prácticas que había aprendido. Y que sin duda era más fácil de realizar cuando no había una cola que se entrometiera en tu camino.

No había podido evitar sentirse dolido, de entre todas las personas la última que imaginaba robándole su prodigio era a ella.

¿En qué momento Marinette había hecho una alianza con Hawk Moth? ¿Qué pensaba hacer él con Marinette después de eso? ¿Y los aretes de Ladybug?

Todo en su cabeza era un despropósito.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Él era un héroe y no importaba que Marinette fuera la chica que amaba. Debía detenerla.

Apresuró sus pasos, haciendo cada vez más y más ruido. Y cuando la azabache se giró en su dirección la tecleó, asegurándose de no lastimarla en el proceso.

-¡Ah! -Gritó Marinette, debajo de Chat Noir.

-Te tengo.

-Chat... yo...

-Dame mi miraculous, Marinette - Una punzada más grande chocó con el pecho de Adrien, por lo fría que había sonado su voz.

-No puedo hacer eso, Chat.

-Creí que podía confiar en ti - Los ojos de Marinette se mostraron cristalinos, ante el dolor que había sentido al escucharlo decir eso.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.

-Y aún así... ¿Aún así no me los darás?

-Mi amigo necesita que haga esto -Espetó la chica.

Y en la cabeza de Adrien todo obtuvo un rumbo diferente.

-Hawk Moth no va a ayudar a tu amigo, Mari. Lo único que quiere... No estoy seguro que es lo que él quiere. Pero ayudar no, te lo garantizo.

-Chat...

-Tu no sabes nada de mi, Chat Noir -La voz de un hombre se sumó a la conversación, parado a un lado del Louvre.

-Hawk Moth.

-¿Quieres quitarte de encima de la señorita? Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.

-No te preocupes, me dará mi prodigio, la escoltaré hasta su casa y regresare para solucionar los asuntos pendientes que tenemos tu y yo -El mayor no pudo evitar reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Intentas desafiarme cuando no tienes nada?

-No necesito tener mi prodigio para saber que te tengo que detener.

-Entonces levantate y ven por mi.

Adrien se levantó en un ágil movimiento, dispuesto a luchar en ese momento hasta que la voz de Marinette lo detuvo.

-¡No! -Bramó, levantándose rápidamente mientras le ofrecía un anillo al chico de negro -Por favor Chat, tomalo y vete.

-¡Teníamos un trato! -Se quejó Hawk Moth mientras que Adrien tomaba el anillo y lo ponía en su mano.

-Plagg... -Pero nada ocurrió.

En ese pequeño momento de despiste, Marinette corrió hasta Hawk Moth, entregándole el anillo de la destrucción. Dejando al chico con antifaz el anillo de bisutería que Alya le había regalado la semana anterior.

-Lo siento Chat -Volvió a disculparse Marinette, quitándose los pendientes -Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si esto puede hacer feliz a Adrien -La chica se giró a ver al mayor -¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará? Fu me dijo que se necesitaba hacer un intercambio.

-De no hacerlo -Dijo el hombre destransformándose -Tenemos un plan B. ¿Verdad Nooro?

El kwami lila asintió. Volando hasta la parte superior de la pirámide de cristal mientras que Adrien los veía estupefacto.

Marinette había hecho un pacto con Hawk Moth, ¿por él? Y no sólo eso ¡Hawk Moth era su padre!

Una parte de él pedía a gritos que corriera y detuviera todo eso, pero su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, como una estatua.

O al menos así fue hasta que vio a Plagg que había estado hablando brevemente con el kwami lila y otro rojizo, antes de girarse a verlo para sonreirle levemente y mover su manita en forma de despedida.

Empezó a correr cuando vio a Plagg y a los otros kwamis entrar a la pirámide, donde una luz blanca intensificó su brillo, deslumbrándolo.

-¡Esta funcionando! -Gritó el Agreste mayor.

Sin imaginar que el filo del cuadro de la señora Agreste había empezado a brillar en azul antes de convertirse en blanco, en la mansión.

Y de la misma manera lo hacía la casa del maestro Fu, donde se dio una explosión de colores por la cantidad de prodigios que en el lugar existían antes de volverse todo blanco.

Un blanco que rápidamente se convirtió en negro, provocando que todos perdieran la consciencia.

 _Día veintitrés: Chat Noir, actuando como un gato._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	30. chapter 30

El despertador llevaba sonando un tiempo ya, lo sabía y aún así no era capaz de moverse. Se sentía muy cansado, con el simple deseo de no dejar de dormir.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió, una silueta entró al lugar y se posicionó al filo de la cama.

Adrien sintió una caricia dulce remover los mechones de cabello que segundos antes habían estado sobre sus ojos. Frunció el rostro ante el hecho, sintiendo el olor a jazmín colarse por su nariz.

Su cerebro intentó recordar por qué esa esencia le parecía tan familiar, pero no lograba entenderlo.

Hasta que la escuchó.

-Es hora de levantarse campeón -Dijo la voz femenina llena de cariño -Vamos, no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela. ¿O sí?

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, siendo cegado por el gran ventanal del lugar. Poco a poco logró acostumbrarse a la luz natural y de paso, detalló la figura que se encontraba a su lado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar en ese momento. Adrien tuvo que obligarse a calmarse mientras abría la boca con una sola pregunta en mente.

-¿Mamá? -Emilie sonrió con extrañeza al escuchar la voz de su hijo, ligeramente entrecortada.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a los hombres Agreste el día de hoy? Claro que soy yo corazón. ¿O es que acaso me parezco a alguien más?

El adolescente no tardó en erguirse para abrazar a su madre, intentando contener el llanto que ahora surcaba su rostro por la felicidad y el alivio combinados.

Llenándola de todos esos besos que no había sido capaz de darle durante el tiempo que no había estado a su lado. Disfrutando del cálido abrazo que le otorgaba y el olor a jazmín combinado con algo más que no sabía identificar, pero a sabiendas de que era un olor que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Y por el miedo que le provocaba que todo se tratara de un sueño, mordió su labio. Tan fuerte como le era posible para asegurarse de que estaba despierto.

De que todo era real.

De qué ella estaba ahí de nueva cuenta, a su lado.

Preocupando a su madre en el proceso, que no tardó en tomar el rostro de su hijo para verlo a los ojos.

-Corazón, ¿qué sucede? -Quiso saber, acariciando su frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre -¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente mamá. Yo... voy a prepararme para el Colegio. ¿Desayunarás conmigo?

-Claro que sí, pero apresurate. Tu papá también se está alistando.

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a Adrien sólo.

Sólo com el recuerdo de un pequeño gato negro que le sonreía mientras se despedía de él antes de desaparecer en el interior de una pirámide de cristal.

-¿Plagg..? -Preguntó, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Acarició su mano desnuda, esa donde había llevado el prodigio durante mucho tiempo y que ahora no estaba.

Pero algo más faltaba y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Porque podía recordar sus peleas contra Hawk Moth quién resultó ser su padre... pero...

No era momento para eso.

Se apresuró a alistarse, a sabiendas de que si tardaba más de lo necesario su madre le impediría salir de casa. Ya había actuado demasiado raro durante ese día.

Tras alistarse caminó hasta el comedor, listo para desayunar, deteniendiéndose brevemente al verlo.

Acortó el espacio entre él y su padre que lo estaba esperando. Sintiendo cómo Gabriel posaba su mano sobre su hombro, a punto de decir algo.

-Perdona todo lo que te hice pasar, Adrien.

-Papá... -El hombre lo abrazó, impidiéndole continuar.

-No sé si sabes a qué me refiero, pero espero que puedas entender algún día que todo lo que hice lo hice por nosotros.

-Lo entiendo, papá -Aseguró, afianzando así la idea de que todo lo que recordaba era cierto.

-¿Pero qué esperan ustedes dos? De verdad, están actuando muy raro el día de hoy.

-Fue una noche rara, mi vida -Aseguró Gabriel a su esposa -Rara y larga.

-Entonces vengan a desayunar y olvídesnse de ella -Pidió con una sonrisa.

Adrien tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para dejar de ver a su madre en ese momnto, que se mostraba feliz, tal como la recordaba.

Cuando se subió al auto acarició nuevamente el lugar donde con anterioridad descansaba su prodigio, preguntándose si Plagg se encontraba bien. Intentando pensar si no había sido muy egoísta al final.

No era capaz de decirlo y aún en ese momento, sentía que hacía falta algo.

Pero, ¿qué?

La mañana en el Colegio había sido un déjà vu eterno, uno que se detuvo cuando estaba incado frente a un asiento, intentando quitar una goma de mascar que Chloé había puesto aposta.

-Pero, ¿qué estás..? -Se giró al momento en el que la escuchó, sintiendo su corazón saltar dichoso. Sus miradas chocaron y los recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos les llegó de golpe.

Terminando de llenar los espacios vacíos de lo que habían sentido como un sueño, aunque sabían que no lo era.

No todo lo que habían vivido y que ahora era visible para ambos.

Eliminando el espacio que había entre ellos, hasta darse un abrazo ante la mirada perpleja de Chloé.

-Gracias, Marinette -Dijo el rubio en un susurro. A sabiendas de que si ahora su madre estaba de nueva vuelta en su vida era por su causa.

-¿Ella..?

-Sí -Afianzó el agarre en la cintura de la chica, llenando de emoción a Marinette al saber que lo habían logrado.

Emilie había vuelto y ellos tenían la fortuna de recordarlo todo. Todo lo que habían pasado y que ahora sólo sería un bello recuerdo.

Pero aún había algo que necesitaban hablar.

-Tú y yo... -Adrien no dudó en reír al notar los nervios de la chica al decir esas palabras.

Como si dudara de algún modo sobre los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

-¿Aún quieres ser mi novia? -No tardó en preguntar, cuestionándose mentalmente que tan correcta era esa pregunta.

Después de todo, era como si nunca hubiese pasado, aunque lo recordaban.

-Sí Chat, siempre -Sentenció Marinette, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho cuando se lo pidió la primera vez -Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar - Le aseguró. Todavía nerviosa por defraudarlo.

Todo hasta que Adrien movió la cabeza negativamente, restándole importancia.

-Solo querías ayudar a un amigo. Sé bien todo lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por tus amigos.

Las circunstancias del pasado ya no importaban, ese era un nuevo inicio, para ellos, para sus padres, para todos.

 _Día treita y uno: reencarnación._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	31. chapter 31

Plagg despertó cuando Marinette había caido al suelo por culpa de Adrien. Asustado al no entender dónde estaba y escuchando la voz de su portador exigiendo una sólo cosa.

Sentimiento que incrementó cuando escuchó una tercera voz que rápidamente fue nombrada como la de Hawk Moth.

Cuando salió del bolso de Marinette se encontró con Nooro, que observaba el interior de la pirámide de cristal; ahí, donde la energía de la buena y la mala suerte se mezclaban desde los prodigios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Tikki saliera de la chaqueta de Marinette, uniéndose a él.

-Plagg...

-Tikki, ¿qué está..? -Nooro lo interrumpió al momento, acercándose a ellos.

-Tikki, Plagg. Deben ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte a hacer qué? -Dijo el gato negro ofuscado, sintiendo una gran molestia contra Nooro y Marinette, que estaban ayudando a Hawk Moth.

-A traer a la mamá de Adrien de vuelta -Contestó Tikki -Gabriel quiere traerla de vuelta, pero el poder de los prodigios no sé ha potenciado lo suficiente.

La mirada verdosa del kwami se clavó en Gabriel, que estaba parado en el extremocontrario a Marinette, con el anillo descansando en la palma de su mano mientras que de el salía una luz verdosa que se dirigía al interior del Louvre.

Con la mirada esperanzada y bramando en alto un conjuro que conocía a la perfección.

Un conjuro que no serviría se nada sin un sacrificio o la potencia correcta.

-Ustedes quieren que... -Tikki y Nooro asistieron -¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Tu sabes que no -Aceptó Tikki -Pero haré lo que tu quieras hacer.

Plagg se giró a ver a Adrien, que no tardó en regresarle la mirada.

Triste.

Y se mantendría con esa mirada si él no hacía nada al respecto.

Levantó su mano, despidiéndose mientras sonreía para después entrar al interior de la pirámide de cristal. Seguido de cerca por Tikki y Nooro.

-¿Están listos?

-Ya es muy tarde para decir que no - Se burló Tikki, entendiendo sus brazos a sus compañeros.

-Verán que al final será lo mejor -Dijo Nooro, feliz de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando - Los humanos no están hechos para este poder.

-Yo sólo quiero que mi chico sea feliz.

El círculo fue formado, la energía a su alrededor se intensificó y todo se puso en blanco, seguido del sonido de la alarma que dictaba que Adrien debía despertar pronto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, buscó esconderse por instinto, observando a una mujer que había visto sólo en fotografías entrando al lugar.

Observando a Adrien más joven, justo como lo había conocido. Abrazando a su madre.

La mujer salió de la habitación, Adrien paseó su mirada por el lugar y dijo su nombre.

Pero el Rubio ya no tenía modo de verlo, no sin la existencia de los prodigios.

-Adiós, Adrien.

Plagg flotó por las calles de París, disfrutando de poder pasearse sin que nadie lo viera. Encontrándose rápidamente con Tikki, que hacía lo mismo que él.

-Hola -La saludó.

-Hola.

-¿Te arrepientes? -Quiso saber, plenamente consciente de que su compañera estaba muy encariñada con la raza humana a diferencia de él.

La kwami negó con la cabeza.

-Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Además, tu aceptaste este empleo por mi, era justo que yo te siguiera está vez.

Plagg sonrió, feliz de tener a Tikki a su lado.

-Y ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer? -L a rojiza se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-¿Damos una vuelta al cielo antes de buscar a los demás?

-Suena bien.

Los kwamis ascendieron, llenos de paz.

-¿Sabes qué voy a extrañar? El queso.

-Y las galletas, las galletas de los padres de Marinette eran las mejores.

 _EPÍLOGO_

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Un abrazo a JuuMLB a quien va dedicado este compendio de drabbles.**


End file.
